


Feud of the Fathers

by madam3_p0ptart



Series: because Peter's basically Tony's son [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam3_p0ptart/pseuds/madam3_p0ptart
Summary: Tony Chaperone's Peter's Oscorp Fieldtrip.Peter's just about ready to die of Embarrassment.+ Peter hangs out with Harry Osborn to get their dad's pissed.





	Feud of the Fathers

Peter entered Aunt May's room. It was a Saturday and his class was going on a field trip to Oscorp. He needed to remind her that she volunteered to be one of the chaperones for the trip.

But she wasn't there. Peter sighed. "Aunt May?" The young superhero wandered around the small apartment for 2 minutes looking for his aunt before determining that she wasn't there.

Peter glanced at his expensive watch that Tony had given him. He sighed again. It was 30 minutes until he had to go to school to go to the trip. He decided that he would just have to go without his aunt and left her a note.

As Peter swung to school, he felt a little bit uneasy, considering that the last time he went on a trip to Oscorp he was bit by a radioactive spider that dialed his senses up to 10x more than before and turned him into a swinging superhero in red and blue spandex. But, I mean, it's a new day. What could go wrong?

When Peter arrived at school he was right on time. The bus had just arrived, as well. The brunnette hopped into the bus, relieved that he had made it. "Peter, thank God, I honestly thought you wouldn't make it." Ned sighed in relief as he sat next to his best friend. After a few moments of silence, Ned realized something. "Hey, where's aunt May?"

At that, Peter shrugged, "She's at work. I guess she forgot."

Ned shook his head in disapproval, he knew May was a busy woman, and although Ned was a rather forgiving and understanding person, he thought to himself that she at least she could have left Peter a note. He could tell his best friend was worried possibilities of what had happened to his aunt. "Wait," Ned remembered something just as the engine started, "You already signed the paper saying that someone would come and chaperone."

Peter groaned and banged his head on the seat in the bus in front of him. "What am I going to do?" He moaned miserably.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW. . .

"This is Stark."

Tony waited as the person on the other line panted, he also wondered how this person got his personal phone number which he only shared to a select few people, Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, and etc.

"Hello?" The voice on the line finally answered. Her vice was feminine and it sounded tired, it also sounded a bit familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard the voice from. "Tony? This is May."

Now Tony knew who this was, he realized that she had probably gotten his number from Peter. "What's up, May?"

May sounded hesitant, "Umm... Tony?" She gulped, "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" 

AT OSCORP

"Parker!" His teacher called for Peter, making the poor boy jump.

Red faced, Peter faced his teacher. "Y-yes sir?"

The teacher looked at Peter with a pointed look, "Where's your Aunt?" he asked, knowing her as Peter's only guardian and living relative. Which she was, but the teacher didn't need to believe that... anymore at least.

"Umm. . ." Peter hesitated, "She can't make it." He answered to the teacher's stern expression quickly, "but she's sending someone in her place."

The teacher, Mr. Suresh, who was a tall white man with thick black glasses, there was some brown hair atop his head where it wasn't balding, he looked to be around 40 but was very stern and had the attention span of a hormonal 13 year old in their least favorite class, nodded in approval.

Peter sighed, what was he going to do, indeed.

Suddenly there was a loud booming voice, "I'm here!" Everyone turned to find Tony Stark approaching them. Mr. Suresh was pale white, stuttering incoherently, marking the first time Peter ever saw his teacher flustered. The class seemed to follow their teacher's steps making Peter the first to speak.

"Mr. Stark! What a-What are you doing here?" He stuttered in a panicked tone. It seems God had answered his prayers. Yet, not in the way Peter would have expected him to.

Tony laughed knowingly, and when he stopped the laughter was replaced with an incredibly obnoxious smirk sent in Peter's red face. "Aunt May sent me!"

The world seemed to stop as his classmates stared at him stunned, Flash with a slight glare. Peter laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, a trait he had acquired from Tony, as he had never really seen or noticed anyone else that he considered a parent figure do it before he just assumed he had gotten it from Tony.

Peter than resulted to stuttering.

Once Mr. Suresh had regained his color and common sense, he managed a nervous smile and Peter just knew that her was not the only one that saw a bead of sweat drop from Mr. Suresh's forehead. "Mr. Stark! Mohinder Suresh!" Mohinder shakes Tony's hand with enthusiasm. "We are all so pleased to have you." Mohinder knew he was not just speaking for himself when he said that, but also for his bewildered students.

Tony laughed charmingly as a tour guide came their way. It was Norman Osborn himself. Peter could've sworn that he felt his spidery senses tingle the moment Mr. Osborn laid his eyes on Tony then on Peter, whom was standing not far from Norman's son and Peter's still close friend, Harry.

(SCREW THE TIMELINE PEOPLE!!)

"Tony!" Norman hugged Tony with a fake smile. "How surprising to see you!" That was said through gritted teeth.

Tony laid his arm on Peter's shoulder and laughed charmingly, "Don't mind me, Norman, I'm only here for this little troublemaker." Peter rolled his eyes.

Norman nodded, a curious glint in his eyes. "Yes, well I've decided to give the tour myself to my son's class." He explained to the class, whom Peter expected were ready to die of Heart Attacks. He could've sworn he heard one of his classmates sigh dreamily at the sight of his surrogate father.

Peter was ready to die of embarrassment when Ned nudged him with a excited smile, "I didn't know Tony Stark was coming in all his glory!!"

Halfway through the tour, Harry tapped Peter silently on the shoulder and led him to the back of the tour group, both avoiding their father's lines of sights. Once they got to the back unnoticed, Peter was able to get a good look at Harry's face, he looked troubled yet amused at the same time. "Am I really only one pissed and slightly amused because our dads keep on sending glares at each other?" He asked Peter with a small smile.

Peter sighed and shook his head, "Sadly, no." He answered, amused as well, "I thought I was the only one who noticed the tension." Peter laughed quietly. "I swear, they've been silently going at each other for about an hour." Peter hated to admit it, but he was amused, and boy, he had a good reason to be!

Harry was also amused, he felt as though this was one of the first times he saw his father this distressed. Although he knew his father unlike him would not be abused about his son's feelings, he just couldn't help it!

"Hey, we should hang out to make them more pissed!" Peter suggested, a sly smirk etched on his face.

Harry snorted, "that's a great idea!" He laughed. He knew it wouldn't be that great of an idea, but he really wanted to see his dad's reaction, he was a troublemaker anyway, what could he say?

So Peter and Harry hung out the rest of the trip, ignoring their father's.

When Peter and Tony were in Tony's car, Tony gave Peter an earful and a stern look. He told him he was grounded for joking on him like that and Peter still thought it was worth it.


End file.
